


Multiple Accounts of Oneshots and Prose

by WhiskerFrisker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Coping Methods, Barrier breaking, Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mages, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, OOC characters, Other, Reader-Insert, Recovery, Running from people that care, Sans is a jerk (Undertale), Seizures, Stab Wound, Stabbing, Worried Sans (Undertale), feeding tube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskerFrisker/pseuds/WhiskerFrisker
Summary: A place for writings from past and recent times. Writings that were incomplete, oneshot ideas, or simply to practice are all posted here. Lengths are unpredictable. These can also be taken as prompts for anyone to use for writing. If done so, please link the writing to me so I can enjoy reading it!
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Geno/Reaper
Kudos: 7





	1. Afterdeath - Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Just posting this to collect all of the random things I've written throughout the years. I'll also be posting some works that will be coming from attempts to counter my creativity block. I figured these stories ought to be read rather than being left in the dark.
> 
> Triggers: mentions of death.
> 
> (I was in a mood when I wrote this okay? Namely grieving my some less drastic losses compared to what's in the story. So Geno gets to suffer with me, as per usual.)

Geno kneels beside a freshly disturbed pile of dirt in the ground, a chiseled stone slab jutting from the earth at the end of the pile. He stares down without his eyelights really seeing the dirt pile. Instead, his eyes look far beyond into the past, memories playing through his skull.

The displacement of air at Geno's right side signals to him that someone has approached him. Knowing the most likely candidate, his head lifts with a tired, grim look adorning it. He sees Reaper hovering at his side, looking subtly pained. Geno knows him well, and thus understands why his love looks unusually saddened. Geno sighs before getting to his feet and leaning into Reaper's side.

"I'll be fine, Reaper," Geno says with a strong, put-upon front.

"I know you will," Reaper responds as he curls his arms around the smaller, grieving skeleton. "I'm just concerned for your wellbeing right now."

Geno hums in acknowledgement to his love's response, unsure how to further respond as he looks back down at the grave. Reaper pulls the smaller skeleton more firmly into his body, providing a strong support. Geno takes this without resistance and lays his head against the taller skeleton of death. After a moment, Geno feels the need to break the solemn silence.

"Are they at peace?"

Reaper takes a moment to process the question before humming, "Mhm, as peaceful as it can get. Don't worry, Geno."

Geno nods at this, and they continue to keep their company at the gravesite of their friend.


	2. Undertale: Mage of Energy Renewal: The Witness (OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly tasked mage travels to the barrier to do the long-since passed on task of strengthening the barrier, when something astounding happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, jus a simple idea that hit me back in 2018.

My name is Junie, a mage of the Secret Council of Mages, and I was the one who had been at the scene of the barrier’s breaking. I was climbing the mountain by myself for the first time, taking full responsibility for the duty of renewing some of the energy on the barrier. Then it happened. An ear-splitting crack through the sky and a wave of energy exploded through the air, almost as if lightning had stuck me. I fell back in shock, barely managing to keep my hold on the tote bag of mine so it wouldn't crack open the stuff it held; no one needs that right now.

After a moment of regaining my senses, I scrambled to my feet and carefully made the rest of my way as fast as possible to the barrier. When I got there, I stopped a few feet away to inspect the area where the barrier was… but I couldn't see it. I wasn't stupid enough to get any closer than ten feet the spot I know the barrier should be, but for the life of me I just couldn't see it. Then sounds began to drift my way from inside. Had the barrier shrunk? Did it actually fall? There's no way, we've been keeping it in check this whole time. Unless… someone broke it…? 

My thoughts were cut short when the sounds from inside started coming closer. With panic, I bolted for the tree line about five yard away from the barrier spot and hit there, waiting.

First I could make out lilting sounds of different tenors, and soon enough I related the indistinguishable sounds as being voices, though the echo of giant cave opening distorted the words too much. Next I could feel a strange rise in energy beginning, sending a sort of static charge through the air. All too soon, I could hear all different types of footsteps coming closer, rising in volume with the voice and energy levels. All at once, just as if it seemed that I had gone crazy, there they emerged, in all their monster glory.

Stunned, I felt myself go slack and barely managed to hold myself up by leaning against the tree. The same could not be said for my tote bag. It hit the ground hard enough that a crack sounded from it. For a moment, I was unable to connect the dots on what that meant, too mesmerized by the sight before me. By the time I realized what had happened, it was too late. I looked down in horror, and already that dark energy had made its way to my soul. I spotted the trailing ends seeping into my chest, and for a blissful moment there was nothing but my terror. Then my chest exploded with fire and decay and severe growing absence eating away at my being. With a strangled cry, I crumple backward to the ground, clawing at my chest hopelessly. My body began seizing and my voice tapered out into weak cracks of pain as I kept clawing at my chest, hoping somehow I'd manage to coax at least a little of the dark energy out. My eyes were rolling into and out of the back of my head as I kept seizing up from the intrusion.

After what felt like an eternity, I managed to catch the sight of a figure above me during a moment when my eyes weren't freaking out. Then suddenly, some of the pressure in my being released me and a horrific screeching began filling my ears from all around me. I tried to flail my arms, but they were suddenly glued to my sides. I tried to yank them away, but it did little to nothing, and it was the same deal with my legs. I tried to struggle against whatever had me cornered and locked in place, possibly the dark energy, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get free. I felt the beginnings of helplessness fill me, and I started to give up, but a voice cut through it all.

“Don't give up! Keep holding on, just a little longer!”

I felt some of my strength renew, and suddenly the soul crushing dark energy lifted from my being. A violent gasp ripped through my throat as my awareness came back to me. I found myself heavily breathing which brought to my attention how much pain my throat was in, as if it had been torn to shreds. My body was violently quivering from exertion as well. Each muscle trembled with the force that had been placed on it. 

“My child, are you alright,” from above spoke a gentle voice as something fluffy laid itself upon one of my shoulders. I flinched from the contact, which in turn made a chain reaction occur with the rest of my muscles and caused me to clench my teeth until it passed.

“I'm terribly sorry, I have forgotten how delicate some humans are. Please, allow me to heal you.”

Healing sounds great to me, so I give a very small nod, hoping she'd understand such a small gesture. Lucky for me, she does.

“Alright, let me begin here.” The large goat female begins to talk about what she's doing with each step she takes while I try my best to recover my more coherent thinking processes. 


	3. Undertale: Unhealthy Coping (Reader-insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get home from a friendly gathering after making an upsetting mistake and then make another mistake by running from someone that cares. The stairs have a nice hiding spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say about this story that was written in October of 2018. It was probably a heavy time that fueled this.  
> Also yes, Sans is out of character somewhat, but my excuse is that Reader is a person that the others care about, and Sans especially cares about his bro, so he cares about what makes his bro happy.
> 
> Triggers: mentions of self-harm, contemplating self-harm and negative self-punishments.
> 
> Posted: 8/26/2020

You were spending some time with your friendly monster friends, when you made an incredibly upsetting mistake. You book it home and hate yourself for your stupid decisions.

.

..

…

“Ugh, I'm such a piece of shit! Ugh, don't say that, bad…” Your head drops to the counter, hair flying about as you groan irritably. “What do I do…? How am I gonna never do this again…? Punishment? That breaks a habit, right?” You launch your head back up to proclaim “Yes!” Before the iron on the stove comes with your hair and smacks into your head. You immediately yelp and drop to the floor in a daze. It takes a bit before the world stops spinning. Then you sit up and untangle your hair from the iron eye from your stove. 

“Ow… I deserve this… Pain is a good punishment,” you say to yourself as you tremble with teary eyes. You get up and put the iron eye back on the stove. Then a thought occurs to you, “Oh, but I can't leave any marks, people would get weirded out… or think something else maybe. That's no good.” You move towards the hallway to the rest of the rooms. “Maybe if I stick a needle down my arm through my wrist and… but that might cause irreversible harm. I don't want to lose anything…” Frowning, you step into your room and stand at the door as you observe it. “Choking? Or holding my breath? That might cause more problems…” You step into your room and start to change into some extra comfy pyjamas. “What about mental pain? How could I do that…? Watch videos? Read something horrible? Hm…” After changing, you walk into the bathroom and begin cleaning yourself up. “That could cause problems too… Maybe I shouldn't take showers or stop myself from… that could be problematic as well too, and people don't like stinky humans. What about…” You finish cleaning yourself up and are about to exit your room, when it dawns on you. “Oh! I can get rid of stuff! Yeah… the… th-the pictures on my wall… a-and my gaming device… heh…” You feel a tense smile grace your features, but you force yourself to step out into the hall, hanging your head in shame as you adjust your ponytail. 

“Yeah… maybe hit myself where no one will see it too, for good measure… That'll-” and you run into something in the middle of the hall that wasn’t there before. You fall on your butt with screech and look up to see none other than Sans the skeleton himself. “SANS!?” You're horrified. How much did he hear?! “UH…” He must've heard that last comment, especially since his face looks troubled despite that smile. You decide it's best to play it off. “W-what are you doing here…?!” You scramble to a crouch, backing up a few steps as you do so.

Sans sounds tense and clipped when he speaks, “just checking in. After the incident an’ all.” He's staring down at you with a small furrow in his brow, almost as if he's waiting for you to do or say something that'll make you guilty.

“Uh, u-uh, yeah! C-course, heh, h-heh…” You definitely do not sound okay, and it's clear on Sans’ face that he feels the same way. You take a few small steps back.

“oh really? So none a’ that bothered ya?”

“N-no…?” You sound way too unsure, and in turn you feel a bit cornered.

“Didn't sound that way a few minutes ago.” Sans’ eyelights practically stare through your soul, and you can feel it.

You feel your eyes dilate in fear at that comment. There's no way… and yet, there's every possibility that he heard every single word you said. Your hands start to tremble and you feel as if you're being pressed against on all sides. You keep backing up away from Sans as you stare at him wide-eyed. “I… I-I don't…”

“Heh, you mean you don't remember?” His voice had a condescending happy tone to it before changing with the next sentence, his eyelights going out, “cause I do. I really do, and buddy… you're gonna regret your decisions.” Your breath hitches, and you feel you back hit the wall at the end of the hall making you jolt and jump for the bathroom in fear. The breath is knocked from you when you suddenly hit the ground hard. Sans sighs and you glance at him to see a phone in his hand.

Still trying to catch your breath, all you can manage is a frightful and panicked shaking of the head at Sans. You hear a familiar voice yell a hello from the receiver, but you can't quite understand what they're saying. Nonetheless, it makes your blood run cold.

“Heya Undyne, I think ya should come over to our friend's house real quick, ‘k?” There's more yelling from the other side. “It's important,” Sans replies in a firm tone. There's a moment of silence, and then after a minute with some goodbyes, Sans hangs up. Then he looks at you with a drilling stare, to which you start to shake uncontrollably.

You managed to have gotten your breath back by now, so you try and talk your way through this. “L-look, it's not what you th-think! I was just … heh, j-joking! I s-swear, Sans.”

Sans only stares at you as you speak, seeming to study you. After a moment of silence, his sockets close. “Heh… didn't know you were all in favor of lying to my face.”

Your heart feels like it's stalled at those words, and your breath hitches again. You really screwed up, and now everyone is going to be on your case for something completely stupid.

“So… how long ya been thinking about this?”

“N-never! I wasn't! Thinking about it, ever! I-i just wanted to, uh… I-I wanted some…”

“So, a little while then,” Sans says with a thoughtful, disapproving frown cast to his phone screen.

Your body is trembling with your voice, “N-no, no! It was only this week! I mean, no! Today!  _ Today! _ Just today! Pl-please…!”

Sans only stares down at you with a crease in his brow, and then his sockets shut with a sigh. Cold sweat breaks out on your skin and your face creases in nervous fear before you deflate slightly with a few tears gathering in your eyes. You'd best not speak at this point. However, it seems Sans got what he wanted because he stays silent while he mostly just stands there and stares at you, only briefly looking around on occasion. His stare feels almost physical and invading and you feel shame and regret creeping all over you. 

There’s no way these guys will be happy with you, and you don’t want to drag them down. Plus, they would get fed up with you anyway and it would only hurt worse. Then suddenly, you get an idea. It’s a stupid idea, much like most of your ideas, but at this point you don’t care how it goes. 

Sans seems to be guarding you now, but maybe you can get past him and run off. With this in mind, you start to fiddle with your shirt sleeve a bit before speaking, “Sans, I-”

“Save it ‘til the cavalry gets here, kid. Ain’t no way you’re getting out of this.” You look up to see his face set in a grim and strangely determined look. 

You frown slightly at him and scrunch your face a little, “Fine.”

Sans raises a bone brow at you, “‘fine?’”

“Yeah, whatever…” You fold your arms and look away from him.

“Kid, c’mon,” he sounds exasperated in a way, but there’s something there that sounds a bit less firm. He takes a step forward, and that’s all you need to see that his guard was let down a little. You immediately take this chance and shove him as hard as you can off to the side, and he lets out an “oof” as he hits the wall. 

You waste no time in leaping away and bolting for the front door, grabbing your purse on the counter as you go. You burst through the front door and run down the hallway as fast as you can to the stairs, figuring the elevator would be a bad decision and a trap. When you reach the bottom, you’re panting and have to stop for a second to breathe, and that’s when it hits you. You can’t go out this way either, because by now Sans would definitely be waiting for you. You look around and spy an alcove under the last set of stairs, so you creep under it and are pleasantly surprised to see a small maintenance door in the wall. You hum in thought and keep that in mind before shoving yourself into the smallest corner against the stairs and the wall. 

After a moment, you realize Sans would have no qualms with looking here, so you decide to do a ninja move and press your arms and legs against the small hanging parts of the stairs’ sides. Then you try your best to shimmy one limb at a time up the stairs underside. It only takes a few minutes before the stairs door slams open, which startles you and almost makes you lose your grip. You freeze up as you listen in tense thought for the slipper footsteps and pray that being two thirds up the back of the first set of stairs is high enough that he won’t look at you. Sure enough, you hear those slippers shuffle across the linoleum floor, closer and closer to your hiding spot. 

“I know you’re here,” he says, and his voice echoes ominously against the concrete walls. Then you spy those slippers coming into view, followed by the black shorts, blue hoodie and white shirt, and finally Sans’ face. He turns and looks around at all the corners, and then looks behind the lone large box beside the maintenance door. Seeing the maintenance door, he gives it a couple quick tugs, and when he seems satisfied, he hums in thought and turns away. Then he stops and just stands there, unmoving. You’re trying your absolute hardest to keep your breathing shallow as you stare at him from right above his head. Your arms have started to shake at this point, and you fear you’ll fall on him at this point. 

Suddenly, Sans moves onward with a few steps, and you can’t help but be slightly startled by this because it was such a jarring difference. You let out a breath and almost drop from the stairs underside right there, but you manage to lock yourself back into place and watch as Sans leaves your field of view. You listen to his slippered feet slowly shuffle out of the stairwell, and then you hear the loud metal door squeak as it opens and then closes once more. 

You hold your breath for ten more seconds before letting out a sigh of relief. Your arms are trembling violently now, so you start to shimmy back down the stairs underside. On the last foot, your arms give out and on instinct you drop your feet to help catch you. Your limbs smack against the linoleum and you faceplant the floor with the breath knocked from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends abruptly because I got interrupted when I was writing. The rest was supposed to involve an intervention with tears and comforts. And then it would have turned to Sans getting an intervention. Feel free to continue it yourself if you'd like.


	4. Undertale: Accidental Stab Wound (Reader-insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You slip and get impaled, then wake up choking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, we have a weird oneshot that I never finished. I'm pretty sure I saved a bunch of these to use in a story, but the story is completely lost on me what it was going to be about. Who knows? Not me anymore. 
> 
> Triggers: stab wound, mentions of alienation, feeding tube panic.
> 
> Posted: 8/26/2020

After knowing Paps for a while, you're invited over.

Sans is of course very icy with his words.

You've just been subtly shut down by Sans for a one on one conversation, and you’re walking into the kitchen. You chat with Paps for less than a minute before he asks why you're so tense. You pause, not wanting to make the brothers upset with each other because of Sans’ attitude. You can't speak, because you don't want to lie. Finally, you turn from the counter and lean against it and you cross your arms. 

You sigh, “Heh, I can't lie to you Paps.”

“Excellent! I'll keep that in mind for future reference!”

You laugh and say something about him taking advantage, but you don't really mean it. You turn towards him and your foot slips on a puddle formed from the dishes. As you suddenly fall you grab for the counter and instead grab a block of protruding handles which comes down with you. When you hit the floor you feel your gut twist and lock up and you hear a pained yell. Dazed and confused, you lift your head to see why your gut feels so weird just as you hear Paps being speaking.

“Oh dear, you fell! And there's knives all over you! Let me get that!”

In horror, you spy a handle protruding from your lower right abdomen close to your hip, as well as Paps’ hand reaching for it. You jerk your hand to stop him with a yelp to stop, jarring the knife a bit. Papyrus stops immediately in confusion and you take a moment to keep from throwing up after the horrible spasming that shot through your body from your movement. “Don't take it out. It's keeping the blood in. Please call 911 and t-tell them I have a stab wound.”

“Okay, if that will help you!” He seems suddenly concerned after realizing something is very wrong and picks up the phone as Sans comes down to check on you both.

“What's with all the hubbub-” Sans walks into the kitchen as he speaks with a lazy tone and a tense undertone, but his face becomes extremely tense when he spots you on the floor with a knife in your stomach. His eyelights almost seem to disappear as he stares you down. He speaks again, with a serious and demanding tone. “What happened.”

Papyrus pauses his talk on the phone, “Anna slipped and fell, and the knife block came with her!” Papyrus is sweating nervously as he returns to talking to the person on the phone.

Sans looks back to you with an unsure look as he just stands there. You frown and look around in a strange numbness for the knife block. Sure enough, it's sitting next to you with one knife still in it. You look around some more and see the other knives around you. The only other wound is on your right arm, and it's a small cut with barely any bleeding. 

Your abdomen starts to really hurt, and you vocalize this as you place a hand on either side of the knife blade to keep it steady. Unfortunately, this only makes the pain worse, and you hiss as you scrunch your eyes closed.

Sans’ voice is suddenly a lot closer as he speaks in a resolved tone, “whaddya need to keep it from leaking out?”

You open your eyes to look at him with a grimace of a smile. “Well, I'll probably need surgery to stop the bleeding… Heh, this probably isn't gonna look too good to the authorities, me being in a monster household and all. Wonder how… we can remedy that…” Things start to fade as you become very tired, and the world swirls and blurs around you. “Whoa…”

Sans’ voice reaches your ears, but you can't quite understand what he's saying. It's almost like he's speaking a bunch of nonsense syllables. You feel pressure on your abdomen with a tight pinching sensation, but the pain started to ebb a bit. You try to tell Sans to calm down, but your mouth doesn't seem to be working very well with the feeling of cotton in it. You close your eyes and decide sleep could heal your wounds.

You awake to an annoying consistent beeping sound. You can't fathom what would be in your room that would beep like that. Come to think of it, it kind of sounds like a hospital beeping, and you think for a moment it could be the TV. However, there's only the beeping sound, so it couldn't be a TV show. Maybe it's a video from an auto play function. Nevertheless, you want the sound to stop, so you decide to take action. Well, you try to take action, but your body seems to weigh a thousand pounds. You can barely manage to lift your hand without feeling tired. Eventually you give up and just open your eyes, with an abnormal amount of difficulty might you add. 

Blinding white is the first thing you see, so you immediately shut your eyes again. You feel your throat try to make a groaning sound, but nothing comes out. You swallow and immediately feel something clogging your airway. You try coughing it up but it seems to be stuck there. You feel like you're going to puke, and with this added emergency you manage to lift your arm to paw at your mouth. There's something large and smooth coming out of it, and you immediately begin to panic, thinking some horrible creature has entered your body and is living off of you. With a tight grasp on the thing, you start to pull at it as much as you can, gagging as you do so.

Suddenly hands are on you and you jerk in shock. They try to pull your fingers off the thing you're pulling on, but you resist. You open your eyes against the white and it takes a moment of wrestling for your sight to focus. When you see a nurse holding you down, you immediately go stiff with horror. Are you being experimented on? 

“...it's okay! You're safe, everything is fine, alright? We'll get that out for you in just a moment.”

~After some procedure and questions~

Once everything is done, you're left to sit with your thoughts. Finding out Sans and Papyrus are in custody for suspected murder attempt has your blood starting to boil, but you do your best to stay calm. You’re alone in your white room with a measly wall mounted TV as company. You only hope that your request to see the brothers will manage to get them to you. You also heard your mom was often visiting, but you can guess easily that she's working right now to pay the bills.

A week goes by with many legal- and hospital-related conversations and papers being handed to you. You talk with a few people here and there that try to get a story out of you about being stabbed, but you insist it was your own accidental doing and also demand that Sans and Papyrus be released from custody. It takes an entire week before those two are released and finally come to your room.

You lay in your hospital bed awaiting the brothers’ arrival. You’re in the middle of pondering a request to be released early despite the injuries you sustained still requiring some healing; apparently, your intestines had been stabbed. Just then, the hospital door opens and in walks the two skeletons you had been nervously thinking about and demanding to see for a few days now. Your face brightens despite the mild weakness you feel. Papyrus immediately rushes to your side and speaks with a softer voice. You assume the doctors had said something to him about keeping his voice down. You spend time chatting with them and expressing relief that they’re okay. You promise to speak in their defense about the charges and Papyrus nearly jostles you with a hug. Sans gives you a look that lacks aggression, now only holding mild uncertainty.

You think this accident might have just bumped up your relationship with Sans, and that definitely a positive in your book.


End file.
